


Wearing of the Green

by nimrudivory



Category: Psych
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Icing Going Everywhere, M/M, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrudivory/pseuds/nimrudivory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn decided to celebrate the holiday with baked goods.  Much icing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing of the Green

**Author's Note:**

> These characters do not belong to me (sadly!) and I make no profit from them.

Somehow flour had ended up in the bathroom sink and there was a sticky yellow—something---on the kitchen floor. The mixer, in contradiction to all health and safety codes, sat on the stove top like an alien invader, although one beater was colonizing a bar stool. Splashes of icing decorated the walls, the ceiling and the person of Shawn Spencer. In other words, the sleuth was baking. And had reached that critical moment when the oven door was being opened. With an old t-shirt, for somehow Santa Barbara's most famous psychic detective had not foreseen the need for potholders.

“Shawn? I left you three voice mails! Did you forget we have an appointment with that thrift store owner whose stock is mysteriously disappearing? What? Are you cooking?” 

“Brilliant deduction, Gus. Was it the tray of delicious cupcakes that gave me away?”

“Well, that and the fact that your apartment's been redecorated in Colonial Icing. Seriously, Shawn? Who gets icing on the ceiling? May I have a cupcake?”

Shawn sighed. “Technically speaking, the mixer was responsible for the icing incident. We had a . . . disagreement. And of course you get a cupcake, I baked them for you. Well, for us. For the Psych staff. Which is us. If we have to open the office on a Sunday we can still celebrate the holiday as it was meant to be celebrated.”

“With baked goods rather than green beer.” Gus nodded. “That was a smart decision we made after last year's incident. Well, this was very thoughtful of you.” During the briefest of pauses Gus inhaled the colorful cupcake. “Damn, Shawn, this is tasty! Chocolate and mint, mm, reminds me of Girl Scout cookies--”

“--but are they made with real Girl Scouts?” His partner hit the movie quote back with the ease of long practice. “Glad you like them, buddy. These are—well, um, appreciate-you cupcakes. I probably don't say that enough.” Shawn coughed and looked away. “I was toying with the notion of a pineapple filling but I couldn't decide.” 

Gus appeared to be pondering as he advanced on the kitchen island with a roll of paper towels. “Worth thinking about for next year. Here, you need to clean your face, and you're going to have to change your shirt. Come on, I'll cover the tray with Saran Wrap and we should get down to Psych and hear about the mystery of the missing donations.”

“I'm already pretty sure the thief is a well-trained monkey making use of the ventilator shaft. And it's traditional to wear green on St. Patrick's Day, Gus!”

“It's traditional to wear fabric-green, not icing-green, Shawn. And that was a movie. And Dunston was an orangutan, not a monkey. Now stand still and let de-emerald your eyelids for you. . . . Damn, Shawn, this icing went everywhere! Okay, plan B; we hit the showers.”

Some forty minutes later, the entire staff of Psych was in Gus's car and heading to the office. With cupcakes in hand and a baffling mystery in store, it promised to continue being a very happy St. Patrick's Day indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy St. Patrick's Day to all! I rather like the idea of donations mysteriously disappearing from a thrift store and may write it next.  
> Comments are appreciated as much as Shawn appreciates pineapple-flavored eatables :)


End file.
